weekyle15_virgils_new_lifefandomcom-20200214-history
Atlas Flame
Atlas Flame is a Dragon that is living on Draconic Island and was agaisnt Humans but eventualy truested them. Appearance Atlas Flame is an enormous creature with looks that follow the usual characteristics of a Dragon: having a massive body, a pair of wings that allow him to fly, four limbs with claws, and a tail. However, unlike most of the known Dragons, Atlas Flame's body is not covered with scales, but it seems to be entirely made of flames, giving him an overall impression of a burning skeleton. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Fire Dragon's Roar: '''Similar to other Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Atlas Flame has shown the ability to use his element in the form of an attack coming from his mouth. In Atlas Flame's case, the attack takes a form of a gigantic mass of flames strong enough to blow away all the members of Fairy Tail who got hit by it. Atlas explained that his flames are equivalent to the "flames of hell." It can also used as a beam of the same destructive power. *'Dragon Soul Technique: 'Atlas Falme uses this ability to conceal his soul and Magic Power inside the body of Virgil Maza, which preserves his life force as well as provides antibodies for the Dragon Slayer to prevent the process of Dragonification. This ability was also used for Atlas Flame to be able to travel 400 years into the present time. *'Flight: 'As a Dragon, Atlas Flame has shown the ability to use his wings to his liking, being able to move in the air in order to reach his destination and then descend to perform an attack. *'Flame Body: 'Due to his body being entirely covered in flames, any person who so much as touches Atlas Flame will be severely burned except for those who use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. In addition, Atlas' flame body has the unique property of being able to dispel any Magic attack done to his person, first demonstrated when he repels a combination attack from Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe, and later shown when he takes a point blank Dragon's Roar from Motherglare, only for the blast to harmlessly pass through him. **'Fire Spin: 'Atlas Flame transforms his body into a tornado of flames. It is strong enough to push back Makarov Dreyar in Giant form and burn everyone in the vicinity. *'Immense Durability: '''Atlas Flame is an immensely durable Dragon; he was able to take a punch from Makarov, whom, at the time, was utilizing his Giant, and emerge unscathed from the attack. Personality Not much is known about Atlas Flame's personality. However, despite the fact that Dragons usually think of humans as food, Atlas Flame cared enough to introduce himself to the Fairy Tail members that faced him, and warned them that they would experience "the flames of hell," before unleashing his Dragon's Roar. Atlas Flame also has a strong will and is very respectful of those whom are connected to his dear friends, as when he found out that Virgil was his friend Igneel's student, the Dragon broke free of Cobra's control and fought of his own accord, siding with Virgil out of respect for his friend. Weapons None. Family Unknown. Voice Actor Kenny Green. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Dragons Category:Single Category:Former Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Magic Category:Supernatural